Entre el Día y la Noche
by Pyb World
Summary: Cada recuerdo, cada sonrisa que ya no esta, hace doler a mi pecho. Pienso mientras miro por la ventana. Estoy perdidamente enamorado. Para Amanda B. Belleth


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío. Y la música de Luis Fonsi, se llama Imaginame sin ti.

**Nota Autor**: Amanda, esto es para ti, para agradecerte todo lo que me haz ayudado en mis horas bajas. Disfrútalo amiga .

* * *

**Entre el Día y la Noche**

* * *

Miró por la ventana de mi habitación.

_Vacío._

Eso es lo que siento en mi pecho, ya han pasado tres malditos años desde que ella se fue. Sin embargo. No la puedo olvidar. Con mis brazos me rodeo, tal como ella lo hacia cuando no lo tenia a él.

Ahora comprendo su dolor.

Mí vos está apagada, no tengo fuerzas para salir a caminar, mi mente me engaña diciendo que en el momento que gire la cabeza la veré sentada a mi lado, sonriéndome. Hablándome de su vida o yo hablándome de la mía, pero giro la cabeza y lo único que veo es mi alcoba vacía.

Tal cual como lo esta mí pecho.

_Mientras brillen las estrellas  
y los ríos corran hacia el mar  
hasta el día en que tú vuelvas  
sé que no te dejaré de amar  
_

"Hijo ¿Estás bien?" Me pregunta Billy bajo el marco de la puerta. No le respondo, él sabe que no estoy bien, que ella se fue de mi lado hace tres años, desde que esa maldita chupasangre la vino a buscar a su casa cuando ella salto del acantilado sin pensar en segundas consecuencias. Ahora que la recuerdo, mi pecho me duele como nunca, en verdad, desde que ella no esta me duele. Solo paso el tiempo mirando por mi ventana, imaginándome de como pudo haber sido lo nuestro. Pero sé que jamás podrá ser, mi pecho se abre y me vuelvo a abrazar.

Estoy sin vida, al igual que ella, no me gusta salir, ya no arreglo autos, apenas como, no veo TV y no hablo, ni siquiera me acuerdo de como era mi vos, hace por lo menos dos meses que no la ocupo, siempre ando encerrado en mis pensamientos. En el como hubiera sido si tan solo no se hubiera ido de mi lado, de como yo sería feliz. Como sería tener una vida feliz a tu lado

_si escucharas mi lamento_  
_si me vieras volverías,_  
_ya he pagado un alto precio_  
_por el mar que yo te hacía_

Para mí no hay persona que me haga reír. ¿Te acuerdas de ese auto que reparaba Bells? Pues, no lo he terminado, me recuerda mucho a ti y el dolor que tengo en mi pecho ya es la suficiente grande como para ponerme en este estado en el cual estoy. Con ese vacío tan grande como el espacio. Por lo menos todavía camino.

Me levantó y me voy al sillón de mi casa, si, todavía puedo caminar pero no tengo las ganas de ir muy lejos.

Me quedo mirando a la nada.

_soy culpable ya lo sé_  
_y estoy arrepentido, te pido_  
_imagíname sin ti,_  
_y regresarás a mí_  
_sabes que sin tu amor,_  
_nada soy_  
_que no podré sobrevivir_

"Hermanito ya estoy aquí" Dice mi hermana mientras entra, le doy una pequeña sonrisa antes de que se borre de mi semblante. La dejo de mirar y miro las gotas de lluvia que caen en la ventana "Jacob, ¿estás?" Dice mi hermana pasando sus manos frente mi cara, más mis ojos están perdidos en mis pensamientos y no le hago caso. Su cara se descompone, pero no como lo esta la mía en estos momentos. Me aferro a mis piernas como un niño de cinco años asustado por la oscuridad.

Mi respiración se vuelve dificultosa y tengo que tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para que se me pase.

_imagíname sin ti_  
_cuando mires mi retrato_  
_si algo en ti, queda de mí_  
_regresa por favor,_  
_imagíname sin ti_

En mi pecho el gran hoyo no descansa, siempre pienso en ella, es inevitable hacer otra cosa. Nunca sanaré, el vacío es tan hondo que es imposible de llenar. El pecho duele con ferocidad, el dolor es más grande que como si me clavaran una tonelada de dagas, me quemaran al fuego y luego me sometieran al frió del hielo.

_se ha borrado mi sonrisa_  
_y la lluvia no ha cesado,_  
_si supieras como duele_  
_el no tenerte aquí a mi lado_

Me voy a mi pieza nuevamente, algo tiene que tener despejado mi mente y que mejor que hacer mis tareas de instituto y luego darle una lenta limpieza a mi pieza. Estoy igual que ella, la comprendo. La amo y sin ella a mi lado siento como me derrumbo. Escuchar música me duele, leer algún libro del instituto me atormenta, comer ya no es una buena opción y entrar en fase para pasar el dolor me derrumba. Cada día, cada hora, cada segundo y milésimas pienso en ella, en sus ojos y sonrisa.

El vacío de mi pecho me quema y de nuevo me veo envuelto entre mis brazos.

_soy culpable ya lo sé_  
_y estoy arrepentido, te pido_  
_imagíname sin ti,_  
_y regresarás a mí_  
_sabes que sin tu amor,_  
_nada soy_  
_que no podré sobrevivir_

Ahora que no estas, que no tengo la menor idea de si ella esta viva, se que puedo decir que la amo, pero no me escuchara "Te amo Bella, mi Bella" Mi vos sale más ronca de lo normal, por un rato pienso que no fui yo quien lo dijo, pero me doy que nadie más que yo podría decir eso, por que la amo, con todo mi corazón, por eso estoy así. Me abandono y ahora yo sufro las consecuencias de amarla._  
_

_imagíname sin ti_  
_cuando mires mi retrato_  
_si algo en ti, queda de mí_  
_regresa por favor,_

"Jake, Quil te vino a buscar" Más no me muevo de mí cama, sigo mirando por la ventana, imaginando que ella me habla, con era sonrisa que tanto amo. Que esta aquí, a mí lado. Escucho como abren la puerta de mi habitación y entra Quil, regañándome por no salir. No lo escucho. Solo miro para fuera veo que la camioneta roja se acerca. Una lágrima recorre mi mejilla. Son solo juegos de mi mente. La camioneta se va evaporando a medida que se acerca a mi hogar.

Ya no existe la sonrisas, ya no existe la felicidad. Solo el dolor, la agonía y el sufrimiento.

Así es como me dejo, así es como me quedo yo.

_Bella, te amo._

* * *

_¿Comentario?_


End file.
